


Lemon Peppermint Tea

by DaisyCloud



Series: 100 Way To Love [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Protective Derek Morgan, Sick Spencer Reid, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud
Summary: Migranes suck, and hiding them from your observant coworkers also sucked.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: 100 Way To Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lemon Peppermint Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 19, "Can I hold your hand?" From this list, https://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you

**Lemon Peppermint Tea**

Spencer groaned lightly, just barely under his breath. His head hurt, more than felt possible, and he had already taken his migraine medication. The lights in the bullpen were not helping. And hiding the headache from the rest of the team was challenging. It was times like this that he hated his coworkers, the nosy profilers that they were.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Derek Morgan called out. Spencer did his best not to flinch at the sudden noise. "I'm going to go get some coffee - the good kind - wanna come with?" 

It was a tough decision. Get out of the bustling office, with bright lights and loud chatter or venture out into the sunny street with more people and cars and about five dozen other things that would make noise? God, he couldn't think straight at the moment. "No thanks, Morgan," he replied, forcing a smile. "I'm good with the crappy office coffee." No he wasn't, the office coffee tasted terrible and even the amount of sugar and cream he put in it didn't make it taste good. Then there was the small matter of it making his migraines worse.

Morgan looked at him, and Spencer thought there was suspicion in it. "If you say so, Reid," Morgan said, leaving the office. He grimaced as the older man walked away, definitely suspicious.

Spencer tried to get through the rest of the day. It was mostly a success. There was no case he had to go on, he miraculously managed to make it through most of his paperwork despite not being able to concentrate and by the time he was ready to leave, most of the agents around the office had left. Except one, SSA Derek Morgan.

Spencer grabbed his bag and slowly started to put his things away. He was careful to not cause any loud noises. He let out a loud groan as the book he placed in his bag caused a rustling sound. He should have known that Morgan, with the amount concerned he had been radiating since lunch, would pounce on that.

"Spencer?" Morgan asked. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine," he said. A wince involuntarily passed over his face, Morgan glared at him. Oops, probably should have kept better control of his facial features.

"Really," Morgan said in a tone full of complete disbelief. "Cause from where I'm standing, you don't look or sound fine."

Spencer let out a sigh, admitting defeat. "I might have a migraine. I also might have taken painkillers that haven't affected it in the slightest."

"And you decided to stay here? Reid, that had to have been torture." Morgan was being nice, and over protective. It sucked.

"I managed," Spencer said, standing up. That was a mistake.

The minute he stood, his legs gave out. Spencer clutched at his head as it pounded violently, his knees hitting the hard, tile floors as he did. Morgan was immediately with him on the floor, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him to a mostly standing position.

"Do you have everything you need, Baby Doll?" He asked. "Doll, you got everything?" Derek asked again after Spencer didn't answer.

Spencer nodded. "Yes," he hissed out for good measure.

"Good, I'll drive you home." Derek started to escort Spencer to the elevator, shhing all his protests. "Doll, if you can give me an actual reason that doesn't include the fact I'm your coworker or that you can drive yourself - need I remind you that you fell trying to stand - then you can drive yourself. Until then, you're coming aboard the Morgan Express with a one way ticket to sleepy town." Spencer had to stop after that as he couldn't actually think of one at the moment.

The two continued the rest of the way to the parking lot and made it to Derek's car without any other events. Derek started to drive for a while when Spencer asked shyly, "Can I hold your hand?"

It gave Derek pause before he made a quick recovery. "As long as you promise to give it back, Pretty Boy. Can't go around taking down UnSubs without it." He held his hand out to Spencer as he said it though.

"I will," Spencer vowed, entwining his fingers with Derek's. "As long as I can have the other times."

"That hand is official yours then, Baby Doll."

Spencer groaned lightly every now and then. It normally happened when they went over a bump in the road, to which Derek had to say,"If they aren't using my taxes to fix the roads, they could at least give me a pay raise."

Derek pulled up to Spencer's apartment building and gave his friend a once over. "Come on, I'll walk you up." 

Spencer made an embarrassing whining sound as Derek let go of his hand. He latched back on it as his door was opened for him. Spencer stumbled after Derek, wiggling so he was pressed closely against him. He kept stumbling as he moved up the stairs, and was immediately grateful that he hadn't managed to convince Derek to leave him there.

"Keys, Pretty Boy?" Spencer wordlessly fished them out of his pocket, handing them over. Derek moved into the apartment, practically carrying the younger inside.

Derek moved Spencer into his room, gently placing him on the bed. Spencer let out another whine, his checks dusted pink at the sound. "Stay?" he asked. He pulled on Derek's arm when it looked like he was leaving. "Please?"

Derek let out a sigh as he agreed. "Let's get you some pj's, Doll," he said. He moved over to the closest, picking out the articles of clothing that Spencer dictated him to. "Anything else I can get you?"

Spencer thought for a moment. "I have some Lemon Peppermint tea in my cupboard. Do you think you could make some of it, please?"

"Yeah, Spencer," Derek said, moving over to the kitchen. He placed a kettle on to boil. He gathered some cups and sugar, preparing the tea. He carefully moved them over to Spencer's bedroom, careful of the hot liquid.

"Thank you," Spencer said. He took the cup out of Derek's hands, taking a huge sip. The cup was placed on his bedside table as he patted the bed. "I want cuddles."

"You're just really demanding tonight aren't you, Pretty Boy?" Derek sat, sitting beside him. His arm wrapped around Spencer's shoulders.

"'Ove you," Spencer mumbled, leaning his head against Derek's chest. "Would kiss you if I didn't think it'd hurt."

Derek tensed underneath him, relaxing just as quickly. "Love you, too, Baby Doll," he said. He planted a kiss to the side of his head.


End file.
